Talk:One Piece
Can someone fix Mihawk's profile picture it is too big. I would but I don't know how. :I think that it looks fine. Antvasima (talk) 14:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Fixing links Someone, who knows how templates work, please fix the link of Kaido, Sengoku, Big Mom, Doflamingo, Eustass Kid, Emporio Ivankov, Leo and Don Krieg. I am not good with that stuff. Basilisk1995 (talk) 16:36, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I will look into it... We really have to replace that template some time... DontTalk (talk) 16:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) So I think that fixed everything for now. DontTalk (talk) 17:09, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Characters What happened to the character list? its look messed up, I want to fix that myself but I don't know much about the editing code thing. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 10:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea. I just went to go switch my name to the neutrals section. It wasn't like that before i did it, though... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 10:57, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Emm ok I will undo the edit. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 11:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) it didn't work...Not Jim Sterling (talk) 11:01, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah and now i gotta go put my name in the Neutrals section.....again. -_- Well try to see if someone can fix this, aite? I probably could have fixed this myself but i haven't done this kind of formatting coding yet so i might not done anything good here either. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 11:04, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Well i just undo my undo..lol.. but yeah waiting someone with good formatting coding knowledge. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 11:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Looks like Kuu got it. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 11:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah kuuichigo fix it xD Not Jim Sterling (talk) 11:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That reason that went wrong is, because the html tags for tables were removed on the edit. Did you use source editor? I know this happens at times if classical editor is used to edit the page. The fact that it isn't changed because of user input is likely also that reaosn why reverting it might not revert that part. IN other words wikia bugs. That said the template should really be removed from the page. I wrote it way back then to see if my css + html were sufficient to write a template. That answer is yes, but the template is terrible (well, today I may be capable of doing better...) Guess I will remove it today, since I have time and people can then properly edit the page without having to know the strange mechanics I though up there xD DontTalk (talk) 19:09, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Well idk, DT. I mean i could have used the source editor but since it was a simple change of putting my name to the neutrals section.....yeah. :P CrossverseCrisis (talk) 22:33, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, I know that it is more confortable to use other editors for simple edits. On code heavy pages that is just a bad idea, though, because wikia bugs destroy source code with those editors very randomly. So in those cases one should defenitely use source code editing even if it's a simple edit. Either way I have changed the whole page, so now it should probably work either way. DontTalk (talk) 22:47, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for the help. Antvasima (talk) 05:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Why are Enel, Crocodile, Lucci, and Jack rated as unknown? Enel, Lucci, Jack have all of their stats confirmed. Pre-Marineford Crocodile has all his stats confirmed, except lifting strength, but does that really matter? Zengenbenlendenwhen (talk) 07:14, March 12, 2017 (UTC)